Olvido
by marianV
Summary: Lejos de la Torre del Círculo, nuestra protagonista debe prepararse para un viaje incierto. Alejándose de los muros que alguna vez la protegían, deberá enfrentarse a sus demonios. Una dura iniciación, un pasado vacío y la esperanza de cumplir su objetivo.
1. El principio

Los personaje de esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos han sido extraídos del universo de Dragon Age: Origins creado por BioWare.

* * *

><p>Estaba convencida de que había experimentado esta situación antes. El sabor metálico en mi boca, mezclado con un poco de putrefacción. Me equivocaba, esta vez no era como aquella.<p>

Rodeada por la oscuridad, me invadía la duda si de poder abrir los ojos seguiría estando ahí y todo sería como antes.

De pronto recordé: la noche de mi Angustia, rodeada por esos templarios que esperaban el momento justo para darme fin si fallaba. El primer encantador Irving me había dicho minutos antes que todo saldría bien. Luego Jowan, cegado por poder me había mentido, experimentando con magia de sangre, escapo de la torre en un acto mezclado por traición y amor. Un amor que no se permitía dentro de los límites de la Torre del Círculo, ni de la Capilla. La intervención oportuna del guarda gris Duncan, salvándome de una condena inminente o un exilio.

Tímidamente, o por miedo a encontrarme atrapada en mi propia pesadilla, abrí poco a poco los ojos. No distinguía las siluetas que se cernían sobre mí. Escuchaba sus voces, al principio indescifrable, luego pude distinguir mi nombre a lo lejos, apagado pero claro a la vez. Hice un esfuerzo por tratar de acostumbrarme a la poca luz que me rodeaba. Era de noche, o al menos eso creía. Una noche de luna llena, curioso para un ritual de iniciación. Fui alcanzada por otro recuerdo: un largo viaje hacia Ostagar, dejando atrás la vida que, hasta ese entonces, solo conocía. La Torre del Círculo era cada vez más pequeña a medida que nos encaminábamos a nuestro destino. "_Confío en que serás un excelente guarda gris"_ fueron las últimas palabras que me dirigió Irving antes de marcharme.

Las dos personas frente a mi me miraban con curiosidad, el más joven parecía un poco confundido. El segundo coloco su mano en mi hombro izquierdo _"Te doy la bienvenida. Ahora eres un guarda gris"_

Ahora recordaba todo: la búsqueda de la sangre de engendros tenebrosos, el ritual secreto de los guardas, dos compañeros muertos, el momento en que mis labios besaron ese elixir que se encontraba en el cáliz. En ese instante mi mente se desconectó, y caí presa de mi misma, de una pesadilla peor que la Angustia. Podía sentir la falta de aire y como cada vez respiraba con dificultad, luego ese dolor quemando mi pecho; de poder arrancarme el corazón lo habría hecho. Mis piernas temblaban, me sentía débil. Ellos estaban mirando toda la escena y como me retorcía en el suelo.

Respire entrecortadamente. Mi mirada se dirigió primero a Duncan, quien me sonrió haciendo que unas líneas de expresión se formaran alrededor de sus ojos. Luego hacia Alistair, que se lo veía más aliviado, me dedicó una sonrisa de lado. Rápidamente me tendió su mano para que pueda levantarme.

- Es gratificante saber que al menos uno paso la prueba. ¿Cómo te sientes? - dijo mientras miraba con atención como me paraba con dificultad.

- Creo que sobreviviré – dije mientras le regalaba mi mejor sonrisa, ocultando un poco el dolor que sentí aun en el pecho.

- Esto no es como la Angustia – intervino Duncan

- Lo sé, esto es mucho peor, no tenia control de mi misma – tambaleé un poco, lo que hizo que Alistair diera un respingo y se acercara para sostenerme. Lo detuve – Estoy bien, gracias.

- Ya sé que necesitas. ¡Comida! No te vendría mal un poco de queso, recuerdo que luego de mi iniciación tenía tanta hambre que podría haber comido un brontosaurio yo solo – dijo este pasando la mano por su cabello despeinándolo un poco.

Reí, de verdad este humano era verdaderamente extraño. No recuerdo a ninguno así en el Circulo, ya que allá fácilmente se clasifican en magos, templarios y tranquilos. Aunque estos últimos dudo de que tengan algo de esencia humana, siempre tan inexpresivos o melancólicos, pero no sé de qué, ni sentimientos poseen. La vida fuera del Círculo realmente era diferente, siendo que crecí ahí, no tengo recuerdos de mi vida antes de ser llevada a ese lugar. Me intriga saber si provengo de alguna elfería en Denerim o si mi familia pertenecía a algún clan de los antiguos elfos Dalishanos. Siempre que intentaba sacarle el tema de mi procedencia a Irving me decía lo mismo: _"No importa de dónde venimos, sino a donde vamos"_. Excusas. Quiero saber…

-Deberías descansar – Duncan había logrado sacarme de mis pensamientos – mañana nos espera un gran día. Puede que luego del mismo las cosas no volverán a ser como las conocemos.

- ¿Tengo otra prueba más por pasar? – pregunte, dejando escapar un bostezo. No tenia sueño, pero si me sentía muy agotada o hambrienta. Tal vez las dos cosas, después de todo capaz Alistair tenía razón.

Duncan esbozo una sonrisa, parecía cansado. Ser Guarda no debe ser fácil, y serlo en medio de una quinta Ruina, tampoco.

- Claro que no, pequeña Guarda – me dijo. ¿Pequeña Guarda? ¿En serio? Esta bien, soy una elfa, soy más pequeña que un humano. No hay problema con eso, puedo acostumbrarme – estoy seguro de que al rey Cailan le dará gusto saber que las filas de los Guardas Grises acaban de engrosarse. Además, debemos estar preparados para la batalla, y descansar es una prioridad.

- Entiendo, entonces ¿te importa si como algo antes de dormir? Creo que el engendro tenebroso que hay en mi estómago necesita comida – en ese momento se escucho un rugido que de seguro despertó a todo Ferelden. Me ruborice.

Alistair lanzo un bufido, seguido de una carcajada que intento disimular tapándose la boca.

- Por supuesto, alimentarse también es parte los preparativos para la batalla – dijo Duncan, luego se dirigió a Alistair – busca algo en la tienda de la cocina, necesito revisar unos tratados para mañana. Bien, nos vemos al alba. Descansa, fue un largo viaje – y diciendo esto último, lo vimos desaparecer en su tienda.

- Bueno Lissé, creo que podemos hacer una expedición a la cocina como tu primera misión como Guarda Gris – dijo Alistair, con un aire infantil en su voz – no sabemos qué clase de cosas nos encontraremos al adentrarnos ahí.

Había olvidado el espectáculo sonoro de mi estómago, y ahora miraba con curiosidad a este extraño humano. La infección de los engendros tenebrosos no debe ser tan mala, exponernos a beber su sangre tal vez solo sea parte del rito tradicional de los Guardas. Alistair parece normal, o eso creo.

No había pasado ni un día desde mi llegada a Ostagar, por eso no conocía los alrededores. El campamento estaba iluminado por antorchas en la salida de cada tienda, y en algunos extremos indicando el camino. La gran fogata, en donde nos habíamos reunido con Duncan, ser Jory y Daveth parecía tan ajena a lo que había sucedido horas atrás. Solo recordar aquello, la infección tomando control de Daveth, su cuerpo convulsionando y luego inmóvil. Ser Jory… Duncan. No creí que sería capaz. Permanecí en silencio durante el camino, necesitaba asimilar todo lo sucedido, no es algo que uno presencia todos los días, pero con una Ruina acercándose esto debe ser moneda corriente.

- Estas muy callada ¿sucede algo? Sigues con hambre ¿verdad? Porque no tengo problema de comer tu ración – Alistair me dirigió una mirada, cargada de preocupación al darse cuenta de que no contestaba – No es fácil al principio acostumbrarse, debemos estar preparados para ver cosas así – percibió la inquietud en mi rostro, tenía razón, debo estar preparada – el Circulo los prepara para lo que hay en el velo, pero muy pocos salen y se enfrentan con esta realidad. Debes sentirte afortunada, Duncan vio algo en ti que no tienen los otros magos.

- ¿Orejas largas y la capacidad de convertir en sapos a los enemigos? – dije entre risas, no quiero que esta conversación se torne seria. Necesitaba estar sola, pero no iba a despreciar su compañía.

- No, no es eso… ¿Qué? ¿Puedes transformar a una persona en sapo? Debo cuidar entonces lo que digo si no quiero croar mañana frente a los engendros – dijo, riendo nerviosamente.

Reí entre dientes, tratando de no despertar a los demás, que tranquilamente dormían. Era una hermosa noche de luna llena, el verano estaba llegando a su fin, muchos árboles perderían sus colores la semana entrante.

- No puedo transformar a nadie en sapo. No aprendemos eso. Pero si hay magos metamorfos o cambiaformas. Esos si se convierten en cosas más aterradoras que un sapo.

- Como las apóstatas que encontramos en la espesura. De esos no me fio, de los apóstatas.

- Ya empiezas a hablar como los templarios del Círculo.

Creo que eso último le molesto porque no hablo hasta que llegamos a la tienda del almacén. Un lugar repleto de comida, suficiente para alimentar a toda una manada de mabari hambrientos. Los humanos comen mucho.

Luego de que cada uno eligió lo que quería comer en este eh…bocadillo nocturno, nos sentamos en unas cestas vacías que había dentro de la tienda. Yo tome un par de frutas, demasiadas. Alistair escogió una selección de varios quesos, un poco de pan y una gran jarra con agua. Sirvió un poco de líquido en un vaso de cerámica y me lo pasó. Le agradecí, pero no recibí respuesta de su parte. Cada uno estaba concentrado en su comida, con sus pensamientos en alguna parte.

Mordí una manzana, haciendo un poco de ruido, su dulce sabor logro borrar el que me había dejado la sangre de engendro. Luego de un silencio abismal, que para mi había durado toda la Era del Dragón, Alistair habló.

- Yo… - empezó a decir – fui criado en la Capilla. Me enseñaron todo lo necesario para ser un templario – suspiro – ahí descubrí que poseía cierta habilidad, pero no me llamaba mucho esa vida devota y religiosa – me miro intentando descifrar mi reacción, no quería interrumpirle. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara – no fue hasta que Duncan se dio cuenta de lo infeliz que era en la Capilla, y me reclutó – me miro nuevamente – aun no había tomado mis votos, por lo tanto no soy un templario que va cazando magos apóstatas por ahí – sabía que le había molestado mi comentario anterior, o realmente necesitaba revelar aquello. De todas formas, me agrada que pueda confiar en mí.

Ahora era mi turno. Debo admitir que esa confesión me sorprendió, primero porque no me imagino a alguien como él haciendo de templario, mucho menos persiguiendo magos en nombre de la Capilla; y segundo, bueno, es él todo el tiempo. He de aplaudir su valor para decirle algo así a una persona que recién conoce, y más yo siendo un mago del Círculo. Pienso en Jowan, que ahora es un apóstata y no sé nada de él desde que ambos abandonamos la torre. ¿Estará siendo buscado en este momento? ¿Destruir su filactería fue suficiente? Es un mago de sangre ahora, y es de los primeros en la lista. Mientras yo estoy segura en este lugar, el no debe tener donde esconderse ¿Debo ayudarle? ¿Qué se le hace a un mago de sangre después que es atrapado?

Me moví incomoda en mi asiento, eran demasiadas preguntas, y estaba segura que muchas respuestas no eran buenas. Tome valor y le dije lo primero que pensé.

- Ahora sé que no vas a perseguirme o intentar algo en mi contra mientras duermo – rió, era buena señal, necesitaba romper tanta tensión después de mi última observación – Bueno, no…eh…no se qué decir – murmure. ¡Valor Lissé! – Creo que eres un buen guarda gris, no te imagino como templario - ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió? – dijiste que no eras feliz en la Capilla, y se te ve feliz siendo guarda. Además parece que tienes buen corazón, sumado a que Duncan te aprecia mucho. Debes de sentirte bien cumpliendo una misión tan noble como la de ayudar a detener una Ruina.

Y dicho esto, el resto de nuestra segunda cena se vio repleta de chistes y todo tipo de bromas. Que las personas puedan reír en tiempos así, es mejor que cualquier ritual de iniciación, Angustia o sermón de Irving sobre el uso adecuado de la magia.

De regreso a mi tienda, Alistair me dio un "juramento de los Guardas" según él. Era collar hecho con cuero trenzado de color marrón oscuro, y colgaba un diminuto frasco repleto de un líquido rojizo oscuro ¿sangre? Lo mire algo asustada.

- ¿Otra filacteria? Genial, ya podría tener mi propia colección.

- Já. Claro que no. Esto nos recuerda a los que no lo lograron. Es tu sangre.

- Gracias – me despedí de él y entre a mi tienda.

Me tumbe sobre mi litera, sin desvestirme. Y me deje llevar por el cansancio, fue un largo día. Toque un umbral de mi pasado, algo que no recuerdo con exactitud, la voz de una mujer. Me llamaba a lo lejos, gritaba mi nombre.

_- ¡Lissé! ¡Lissé! ¡No por favor, aun es muy pequeña!_

_- Sabias que esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder…_

¿Mamá? ¿Y esa otra voz? La había escuchado en otra parte. De pronto las voces se hicieron más lejanas, pero aun podía escucharlas. No puedo ver donde estoy parada. Ni mis manos. Aún oigo las voces.

- ¡Esperen! – mis voz resonó en la inmensa oscuridad. Eco. ¿Dónde me encontraba?

Las voces comenzaron a aumentar otra vez, esa mujer gritando. Sentí algo que me quemaba. ¿Fuego? Y ahí, frente a mis ojos los gritos se materializaron. Al principio parecía humo de un color grisáceo, luego como espuma o algo que era liquido. Cada vez veía con más claridad, y vi para mi horror que el líquido había tomado forma de engendro tenebroso. Mire a mi alrededor, estaba rodeada de engendros. ¿En qué momento sucedió esto? Me miraban, abriendo sus bocas y emitiendo feroces gritos, agitando sus armas. Se acercaban lentamente. Estaba desarmada, pero lista para hacerles frente. Tenía miedo. "_Esto debe ser otra prueba o una broma_"

Cuando los engendros me acorralaron, pude sentir un dolor punzante en el pecho, que me derribó. Caí de rodillas al suelo, ardía, nuevamente pude sentir como me hervía la sangre y las ganas de arrancarme el corazón. Los tenía encima de mí. Cerré los ojos, tratando de concentrarme en donde estaba. El dolor se agudizó, me asediaba un penetrante olor a sangre. Era intenso y estaba segura de que era mía. Grite. Dolía, no recuerdo algo así. Grite nuevamente. Quería morir, no soportaba este padecimiento. Cerré mis ojos con más fuerza. No quiero esto, quiero volver. Podía oír a los engendros gritar, realmente lo estaban disfrutando. El olor a sangre era cada vez más intenso. En ese momento, escuche un rugido ensordecedor que acallo a todos los engendros que se encontraban a mí alrededor. Abrí los ojos y presencié como un enorme dragón se posaba sobre una roca que había en lo alto. Estaba aterrada ¿un dragón? Levanto vuelo de donde se encontraba, y se acercaba amenazadoramente a mí. Grité…

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero les guste, si hay alguna critica que deseen darme, con gusto la voy a leer. Decidí enfocarme en este personaje, el de una elfa maga. Los personaje son tan fieles al juego como me es posible; en cuanto a la historia, voy a darle mis giros.<p> 


	2. Después

Los personaje de esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos han sido extraídos del universo de Dragon Age: Origins creado por BioWare.

* * *

><p>La luz de la luna entraba por una rajadura en el techo de la tienda. Hasta la naturaleza estaba empeñada en perturbar mi descanso. Me desperté sobresaltada, me dolía todo el cuerpo, pude sentir como una gota de sudor recorría mi rostro. Me examiné rápidamente: no tenía ninguna herida, tampoco estaba rodeada de sangre. Pero me di cuenta de algo: temblaba. Mire a mí alrededor, me encontraba en mi tienda, y a juzgar por la escasa luz que entraba no había amanecido aún. Agudicé el oído para escuchar mejor, silencio, todo el campamento aun dormía. De seguro nadie escucho mis gritos, no me gustaría ser la culpable del insomnio de toda la tropa. Suspire profundamente intentando relajarme.<p>

- Una pesadilla, una muy real - me dije a mi misma.

No entendía que era lo que había visto. ¿Acaso era una visión del pasado? ¿O del futuro? No recuerdo haber tenido este tipo de sueños. No debí comer tantas manzanas anoche. Cerré los ojos e intente visualizar todo, desde las voces transformándose en engendros tenebrosos, hasta el dragón. Me tomo solo un segundo encontrarme nuevamente en ese lugar que desconocía. Pude ver a lo lejos la gran masa de rocas donde había descansado el dragón justo antes de atacarme. No recuerdo haber estado en un sitio así antes, era desagradable a la vista, todo estaba en ruinas. Abrí los ojos, respirando con dificultad. ¿Por qué estaba viendo estas cosas? Creo que debo hablar con Duncan cuanto antes, de seguro sabe qué significado tiene el sueño.

Me levante, intente acomodarme el traje, no fue buena idea dormir vestida. Reí. Como maga soy un desastre, espero que como guarda gris no. Recogí mi cabello, normalmente lo llevaba suelto y con un par de trenzas que caían al costado. Era largo y de color oscuro, haciendo que resalte más lo pálida que era mi tez. Tome el bolso pequeño que siempre amarraba a mi cintura. Me sorprende la cantidad de cosas que puedo llevar aquí dentro. Por último mi bastón de encantador, la verdad admiraba la habilidad que poseía Irving para lanzar hechizos sin utilizar uno, solo con sus manos. Tal vez mas adelante pueda desarrollar una destreza así.

Salí de mi tienda, intentando no hacer ruido, ni llamar la atención de los mabaries que aun dormían. Me dirigí donde todo empezó. La gran fogata, aunque ya apagada, seguía despidiendo el sonido chispeante de la leña ennegrecida. Luego de sentarme en los bancos de piedra que la rodean, levante la vista y mire con atención el cielo. La luna aun brillaba en lo alto, su tamaño era enorme, y varias estrellas resplandecían a su alrededor. En la habitación de la torre, me daba la impresión de que estaba más cerca del cielo, de seguro por lo alta que era. Seguí observándolo, hacia mucho que no me detenía a apreciar las pequeñas cosas de la naturaleza. Suspire, deje salir todo el aire, todo lo que había visto y soñado. Quiero sentirme vacía otra vez. Baje la vista, y delante de mí, sentado en el banco de en frente estaba Alistair. Me sobresalte, y sin querer deje escapar un grito ahogado. ¿En qué momento llego? No pude evitar ruborizarme, me había pillado embobada mirando el cielo, desvié la mirada para ocultar el repentino cambio de color en mi rostro.

- Déjame adivinar. Pensaste que la sangre de engendro te convertiría en hombre lobo, por eso miras la luna. Bueno, en tu caso mujer lobo. Es eso o simplemente no puedes dormir – me sonrió, se está burlando de mi.

- Al menos no voy a tener que preocuparme por el desayuno una vez que me convierta en lobo, ya que éste vino directamente a mi – demonios, creo que eso no sonó muy bien. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas. Aparte mi vista hacia las cenizas de la fogata, tal vez pueda preguntarle a él sobre el sueño que tuve – yo… no podía dormir…pesadillas – incoherencias, bien.

- Se a que te refieres, pero no esperaba que sea tan pronto – suspiro pesadamente, dudo un momento antes de seguir – la infección producida por la sangre de engendro tiene efectos positivos y negativos, así como nos hacemos inmune a la misma, están estos…sueños – me miro de reojo, se mordió el labio inferior, ¿tan malo es lo que tenía que decirme? – podemos verlo, al archidemonio…

- El dragón. ¿El archidemonio, es él? – me había informado sobre las anteriores ruinas, hay muy poco escrito sobre ellas, pero nunca leí nada sobre un archidemonio, y si lo que Alistair decía era cierto, las pesadillas podían seguir – Fue muy real…

- No sé cómo explicarlo bien, pero logramos una especie de conexión con el resto de los engendros, y eso nos permite ver lo que pasa – rió nerviosamente, en el fondo me divertía un poco verlo así – no soy bueno explicando esto, tal vez Duncan pueda aclarar mejor tus dudas.

- Creo haber entendido, no más sueño feliz, hola archidemonio – reí también, ya no tenía sueño, estaba lista para lo que nos esperaba hoy. Ya resolveré lo de las pesadillas. Mire a Alistair, estaba muy concentrado observando las cenizas de la fogata, a pesar de la escaza luz que proporcionaba la luna pude ver que estaba preocupado por algo. ¿Debería preguntar? – parece que tampoco podías dormir… ¿Estabas planeando otra visita a la tienda del almacén?

- Ah, me descubriste, ahora voy a tener que silenciarte – había un dejo divertido en su voz – podría intentar transformarte en sapo con ese palo mágico que tienes – señalo mi bastón, luego me miro – es un poco intimidante, no es como una espada que uno sabe que puede atravesarte, yo no sé que puede salir de ahí.

- ¿Quieres probar? – levante una ceja y lo mire mientras apuntaba con mi bastón a su cabeza, no estábamos muy lejos uno del otro, lo que hizo que Alistair retrocediera un poco de su asiento. Lancé una carcajada – no hablo en serio, podría congelarte o incluso paralizarte – me incorpore y deje el bastón a mi lado.

- Por un momento pensé que lo decías en serio – paso su mano por su cabello. Tal vez no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero había algo que le inquietaba.

Levante la vista al cielo, ya estaba amaneciendo, la luna era una silueta blanca desapareciendo en la claridad de un nuevo día. Un nuevo comienzo, y estaba lista para enfrentarlo. Sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, posiblemente la incertidumbre de no saber lo que nos esperaba.

El resto de la mañana fue empeñado en pulir los últimos preparativos y terminar de organizar las tácticas. Las tropas del rey estaban listas, una nube de escepticismo recorría cada rincón en Ostagar. En algunos lugares, pude divisar muchachos muy jóvenes, pertenecientes a la milicia del rey, dispuestos a dar su vida en nombre del hijo de Maric. Cerca, otro grupo de magos del Circulo practicaban encantamientos simples, ahí hable con Wynne, una maga sanadora muy experimentada, que a pesar de ser longeva te transmitía una seguridad jovial. A lo lejos distinguí a Duncan, hablaba con el rey y el teyrn Loghain. Parecía una conversación muy enardecida, cada uno defendía su punto de vista, y distaba con los del resto. Creo que ninguno se ponía de acuerdo. En eso apareció Alistair detrás de mí.

- Te estaba buscando, Duncan dice que el rey necesita hablar con nosotros dos. Parece que hay algo que tenemos que hacer. Lo note un poco tenso.

- ¿Paso algo malo? Siempre es algo malo cuando la gente esta tensa.

- Bueno, a menos que esté buscando al responsable de la desaparición de todo el queso del almacén. Puedo poner de excusa que el archidemonio me controla en sueños y me obligó a hacerlo.

- No creo que te crea.

- Para eso estoy aquí. Para dar malas noticias y soltar chistes ingeniosos.

Nos acercamos hasta donde se encontraban, al vernos, la discusión que había presenciado desde lejos llego a su fin.

- ¡Ah! Te doy la bienvenida guarda, me alegra saber que tu iniciación fue un éxito – el rey Cailan parece algo entusiasmado esta mañana.

- Deja los laureles para cuando la batalla termine, Cailan.

- Creo que es apropiado felicitar a cuanto nuevo recluta llegue, Loghain. El asunto anterior lo doy por zanjado – Cailan se dirigió a Alistair y a mí, admito que me sentí algo incomoda, luego de haberlos oído discutir – ahora debo informarles de su misión en esta batalla – hizo una pausa, y lanzó una mirada de aprobación a Duncan, éste asintió – no lucharan, o al menos no de forma directa…

- ¿Qué? ¿Que clase de broma es esta?

- Su deber será ir hasta la torre de Ishal, subir hasta lo más alto y encender la almenara para que las tropas de Loghain se unan a la batalla – el rey había hecho oídos sordos al comentario anterior de Alistair – esa es su responsabilidad ahora.

- Entiendo, cuente con nosotros.

- Yo pienso que es una buena misión, para dos jóvenes guardas que aun son principiantes y no poseen experiencia alguna – definitivamente Loghain sentía algún tipo de desprecio hacia los guardas. No confío en él, pero mi opinión no tiene vela en esta reunión.

- No los estamos dejando de lado, es importante tanto su participación en esto, como el del resto de los soldados. Sé que lo harán bien, confío en ustedes – Duncan calmo un poco las aguas, luego del comentario de Loghain.

- Bien, ya que está decidido, todos a prepararse, si necesitan algo el intendente tiene equipo para ofrecerles. Los veré en el frente – Cailan se dirigía hacia el campamento principal – y ustedes dos… - primero miro a Alistair y luego a mí, hizo una pausa y sonrió – buena suerte.

Luego de buscar provisiones, y de llenar mi bolso de cataplasmas y pociones de lirio (sabía que podía provocar adicción, pero solo en caso de emergencia, siempre llevo un par), estaba lista para salir. Alistair me esperaba a la salida de mi tienda, estaba de brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida, creo que él quería luchar junto a Duncan en la batalla de hoy. A mí también me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a los engendros junto a los demás, pero si el rey nos había confiado esta misión, estaba en nuestras manos el resultado final de la cruzada. Al verme salir se dirigió a mí.

- Quería darte esto, se que tienes tu palito mágico, pero, por si las cosas se ponen difíciles, tal vez esto pueda ayudarte – había dejado algo envuelto en un paño apoyado en uno de los postes que contenían las antorchas, lo tomo y lo desenvolvió. Era una daga, y una muy bella. No sé mucho sobre armas, pero esta parecía ser obra de algún herrero de Orzammar, tenía un lindo diseño en su empuñadura. Él me la acerco.

- Gracias, nunca había empuñado un arma, solo…siempre con el bastón – le sonreí, empezaba a encariñarme con este humano, es muy entrañable – espero darle un buen uso, o al menos aprender a usarla.

- Me tranquiliza oír que no la usaras en mi contra – una tímida risa se dibujo en su rostro – ahora, si no te importa vamos.

Acomode la daga atándola, en el cinto donde también se encontraba el bolso con las provisiones.

Rápidamente salimos del campamento, todos estaban preparados para defender las ruinas de Ostagar y dar pelea. Cuando se abrieron los grandes portones de madera, nos encontramos con la realidad, y el olor a muerte estaba por todos lados. A lo lejos veíamos enfrentamientos entre soldados del rey y los engendros, en todas partes, esta escena se repetía, y en muchas el resultado era desalentador. Nos acercábamos cada vez más a la torre, parecía tan lejana, y en ese momento apareció un hurlock, seguido por otros cuatro. Al fin un poco de acción, tome mi bastón y lancé mi primer encantamiento: un cono de nieve que dejo solo a dos hurlocks congelados, el resto habían logrado resistirse. Escuche que detrás de mi Alistair desenvainaba su espada, y el sonido de la hoja penetrando la carne del engendro quedo grabado en mi memoria. Esto era el principio de un largo camino hacia lo desconocido.

Todo paso tan rápido, luego de eliminar a tres de los cinco engendros, se unieron a nosotros dos soldados del rey para ayudar y dar fin a esta primera contienda. Les agradecí y se ofrecieron a entrar a la torre, ya que esta había sido tomada por los engendros, así que después de todo si tendríamos algo de ejercicio extra. Adentro nos esperaba cuatro pisos de quien sabe qué, y con la experiencia previa en la espesura de Korcari, me inundo un sentimiento de exaltación. A medida que avanzamos por los pisos de la torre, hordas de engendros salían por doquier, el lugar estaba atestado de ellos, y cada vez se hacía más difícil contenerlos todos al mismo tiempo. Me alegra haber aceptado la ayuda de los soldados, Alistair y yo no habríamos podido solos. Teníamos tres pisos limpios, pero el resultado de eso era el agotamiento y las heridas que cada tanto nos hacían titubear. Sin embargo, el ejército del rey dependía de los refuerzos, y éstos estaban esperando la señal para hacer su aparición, señal que nosotros debíamos enviar. Entramos sin dudar a la última planta, y ahí estaba: el ogro más monstruoso que jamás había visto. Demonios, esto no es bueno. Mire de reojo al resto del grupo, uno de los soldados se agarraba el abdomen y hacia muecas de dolor, al parecer la cataplasma no había hecho mucho por la herida que seguía sangrando. Debí haber tomado algún equipo de curación. Alistair y el otro soldado respiraban entrecortadamente, por otro lado yo estaba aterrada, creo no tener más maná para lanzar hechizos, y solo me queda una poción de lirio muy pequeña. Trague saliva, lo hicimos bien, nadie se imagino nunca que dentro de la torre pasaría esto, éramos solo nosotros cuatro contra el ogro. Avancé primero, estoy lista para dar el primer golpe. El ogro se dio vuelta, lo había interrumpido mientras devoraba un soldado que yacía descuartizado en el suelo. Al verme me expreso su disconformidad rugiendo tan fuerte, haciendo que me trastabille y casi pierda el equilibrio. Estaba cerca, me detuve a unos pocos pasos de él y le apunte con mi bastón, me concentre con todas mi fuerzas para lanzar el hechizo. Un débil cono de nieve se materializo y alcanzo al ogro que estaba listo para embestirme. Cerré los ojos, y sentí un fuerte golpe en mi pecho que me hizo despegar del suelo.

Escuche que Alistair gritaba mi nombre, estoy consciente, lo sé. Había sido despedida varios metros. Me incorpore rápidamente, mis piernas temblaban, y me ardía el lugar del golpe. No quería ver, ya tendría tiempo para preocuparme luego. Me di cuenta que, en el impacto, mi bastón había salido volando y ahora estaba partido en dos a unos metros de donde me encontraba. Sentí una picazón en la garganta y lleve instintivamente mis manos a la boca. Tosí, algo húmedo había salido, y me sorprendió ver sangre en mis manos. Me tambaleé en mi lugar, mire la lucha que se estaba librando frente a mis ojos, uno de los soldados estaba tendido cerca del ogro, y al parecer sin vida. Lleve una mano a mi cintura y toque la daga, me temblaba la mano, pero estaba decidida, no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Corrí, no me importaba el dolor que sentía en ese momento, ni la sangre que manchaba mis manos, ni la molestia tras el golpe. Desenvainé la daga, justo en ese momento Alistair cayó al suelo, el ogro le había dado un duro golpe en su brazo derecho, y ahora se retorcía del dolor. Estaba cada vez más cerca, sentía el olor a putrefacción que despedía el engendro. En ese instante, el segundo soldado apareció de la nada y arremetió contra el monstruo. Iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad, el ogro me daba la espalda, di un salto, logrando trepar el lomo de la bestia. Estaba ocupado, de seguro no se percataría de mi presencia inmediatamente.

Con la mano libre, sostuve la daga firmemente, el ogro se movía bruscamente, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio. No pensaba soltarme, respire hondo y la hundí justo en su cuello. El engendro se movió violentamente, gritaba de dolor. La sangre color escarlata comenzaba a emanar de la herida que le había provocado. Me sostuve con más fuerza, y gire la daga, avivando su agonía. El ogro se estaba debilitando, había perdido mucha sangre, pero aun daba pelea, quería derribarme como sea. Rugió, estoy segura de que se escuchó mas allá de la torre, todos en Ostagar probablemente lo oyeron. Lo que para mi duro una eternidad, habían sido segundos en la realidad. El engendro de desplomo sobre sus rodillas, para luego terminar tendido en el frío suelo de la torre. Había terminado, y ya no me quedaban fuerzas para ponerme de pie una vez que me precipite en la superficie de piedra. Me dolía el cuerpo, y el sangrado en mi pecho no se había detenido. No podía respirar, me mire las manos, estaban bañadas en sangre. Inhale profundamente, aun no habíamos terminado, intente moverme, pero una punzada de dolor no me lo permitió. Empecé a toser, una vez y otra vez, vi como la espesa sangre teñía de rojo el suelo.

- ¡Alistair! ¡La almenara! – grité, no sonaba como mi voz, eran las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Me encontraba alejada de él, vi que había logrado detener la hemorragia de su brazo, me miraba con preocupación y a la vez con cierto temor - ¡estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, apresúrate! - Dudó un instante, y se paro rápidamente, lo seguí con la miraba mientras intentaba hacer lo mismo. Se acerco a la gran chimenea de piedra, en uno de sus extremos se encontraba una gran antorcha con la figura de un dragón, estaba encendida con el abrasador fuego. La tomó, y la arrojo al hueco de la hoguera. Primero un chisporroteo suave, luego fuego que ardía con vehemencia. Observe toda la escena de pie, mientras hacia el esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio. La chimenea estaba encendida, lo habíamos logrado; pero entonces todo se movió. Caí nuevamente, no era yo quien temblaba, la torre entera se zarandeaba. Escuche como se desgarraba el cielorraso del lugar, y un par de rocas cayeron cerca de mí. Me moví, arrastrándome por el suelo, no podía ver nada, el humo de la almenara había invadido todo el lugar y el polvo de los escombros hacia más difícil ver donde me encontraba.

- ¡Alistair! – grite nuevamente, pero no recibí respuesta. Me toque el pecho, me ardía hasta el punto de quemar, aun estaba húmedo por mi sangre. Poco a poco el humo entraba en mis pulmones, ya no podía respirar. Seguía oyendo como la torre se derrumbaba, y ahí estábamos, atrapados. Respire pesadamente contra el suelo, estaba frío, el corazón me latía muy fuerte y la sangre se agolpaba con violencia en mi cabeza, me desvanecía. Cerré los ojos, preguntándome que vendría después.

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer a las visitas, a los que leen, a Fidda por el lindo mensaje. Espero les guste lo que escribí, un poco mas largo que el anterior, es para compensar el tiempo que tarde. Prometo actualizar una vez por semana, y si puedo antes lo haré.<p>

Acepto críticas constructivas y destructivas iniciadoras de ruinas.


End file.
